forest_of_fallen_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Coriandersprig (EclipseClan)
'''Coriandersprig (EclipseClan)''' '''Appearance''' Coriandersprig is a light-gray bi-gender cat with a stormy-gray pelt that has darker gray splotches shaped like pieces of coriander. He/She has bright icy blue eyes that look like literal ice in the ocean. The eyes are very pale and soft, making it look as if Coriandersprig were to be blind, but the vision he/she has is perfectly fine. There are also three white flecks, like snowflakes, under each of his/her eyes. His/her nose is also black, leaving a bit of fur above it black as well, making the nose naturally look bigger. ''**NOTE** Throughout the entire Wiki page, Coriandersprig will be referred to as a he/him due to that being what he prefers, even when bi-gender.'' '''History''' Corianderkit was born in EclipseClan to the warriors Sarrowpelt and Stonebranch. At the time she considered herself a she-cat, because that's what she was born as. She always had the interest in herbs instead of fighting, and it was thought that this came from her fear of warriors. This was mainly because she was afraid that the warrior who would mentor her would kill her or make her do these absolutely horrible things, and Corianderkit did not want that to be done. Later during her life, when Corianderkit was still a kit, but closer to her apprentice age and she still continued to hang out with Foxears and Stormcatcher, her father, Stonebranch, disappeared. She had thought he had died but that Sarrowpelt never told her, but even the clan didn't even know what had happened. When the time had come for her to become an apprentice, Foxears had asked her to become her apprentice. Being the kit Corianderkit was, she of course said yes. This brought a lot of relief to Corianderkit and she then became the medicine cat apprentice, and was known as Corianderpaw. During her apprentice times she slowly transitioned and became bi-gender. Corianderpaw at this time went by the he/him pronouns because he felt as if that fit him more, but never minded she/her pronouns. Later during his apprentice times he met Spiritpaw. The medicine cat apprentice of MeadowClan. And at this moment, Corianderpaw knew that his heart fell for Spiritpaw. They became closer and closer and would sometimes secretly meet up at the border and discuss random things. '''Kin''' '''Parents''' * Sarrowpelt and Stonebranch had two kits, Clarityfrost and Coriandersprig. ** Sarrowpelt is still alive and suits herself in the elder den. ** Stonebranch may or may not be alive, but he has unknown whereabouts. '''Siblings''' * Coriandersprig has one sibling, Clarityfrost. ** Clarityfrost is alive and is a strong and independent warrior. '''Mates''' * Spiritsong isn't considered a "mate" but him and Coriandersprig are in a relationship. ** They do not have kits. '''Kits''' * Coriandersprig does not have kits, but does care for Shadekit and Peregrinekit as family. ** Shadekit and Peregrinekit have a mother and father, but they both spend loads of time hanging out with Coriandersprig. '''Advancements and Inventions''' Coriandersprig is seen as a very intelligent medicine cat for his ways of making advancements and inventions to the community of medicine cats and others. * '''Enucleation '''- Coriandersprig, in his earlier life, preformed Enucleation on Owltalon, and removing the eye of which was damaged, this became a medical practice performed on others with eyes which were damaged and bothered the cat themselves. * '''Composting '''- When tossing away old herbs, Coriandersprig would instead put them into a hole of dirt, letting them stay there to be composted. Coriander wasn't the first cat to do this, but definitely used it to teach his apprentices and he passed it on continuously, making it a normal thing for medicine cats to do. * '''Fish Skin''' - When Clarityfrost got burnt on her leg, Coriandersprig tried multiple ways to help it heal, and ended up with using fish skin, which moisturized the burnt areas, healing it quicker than normally and relieving pains that may have appeared. * '''Dye '''- When crushing up berries and herbs, Coriandersprig found that it would turn into a colored paste and he was able to use this to color the fur of a cat, usually creating a shape like a leaf or a paw on the fur. It wouldn't last forever but it would create a cuter way of expressing one's self. * '''Prosthetics '''- When an EclipseClan kit was born without a hind leg, Coriandersprig created a fake one using sticks and cobweb. It did not deliver the bending purposes of a leg, but did help with balance, which influenced and improved the life of the kit. Coriander uses this skill to this day on cats missing important parts of the body, mainly legs, paws, or tails. '''Ceremonies'''